


Come Again Another Day

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: patton is feeling a little under the weather, but virgil knows just how to make their day a bit better.warnings: graphic descriptions of pain, periods, cramps, dysphoria is mentioned and mildly discussed (there isn’t any in the fic but like,,, yk), worrying, food mentions, nausea mentions, guilt, like two swears (a personal record), and possibly something else





	Come Again Another Day

Patton was in so much _pain_. Every time that they went to use the bathroom or to change their pad, there was pain. Sitting down caused pain; standing caused pain. It didn’t seem like they could win at all since ibuprofen could only do so much.

They would like to extend their gratitude toward whatever deities that were looking out for them for neglecting to give them dysphoria, however. The twisting pain of cramps and added back pain made periods horrendous enough, and they couldn’t even begin to imagine how much throwing dysphoria into the mix would _suck_.

But Patton wasn’t really thinking about that. They were completely focused on how each little movement shot off nerve responses that only compounded with touch, but a person could only get so far before not moving ceased being an option. With a heavy sigh, they stood to go to the bathroom again.

 _Pain, pain go away. Come again another day,_ Patton thought, smiling to themself as they washed their hands.

“Hey, Pat! You’re up—are you feeling okay enough to be out of bed?” Virgil called from the front hall after returning home.

“Been better, certainly, but there’s no nausea! That’s good, right?” They opened the door and walked to greet their best friend-slash-roommate, who gave them a tight hug.

“It is, but barely. Do you—“

“No,” Patton said, cutting the worrier off. “I don’t need anything, thank you. Everything that I need is by my bed.”

Virgil groaned, but he let it slide. He pulled out of the hug and moved to put his canvas bag on the kitchen table. “I got you something since it’s a special occasion.” He placed a large, round container onto the tabletop.

“Aw, honey! A ‘Happy Finding Out You Aren’t Pregnant Day!’ cookie cake. I bet you weirded the baker so much with that!” Patton took the cookie cake into their hands and smiled. “I love it, honey. You’re the best.”

“First, shut up. Second, it was Logan, and you know that Roman has made more than enough of these for them both. I felt like I’d beat you to the punch of joining the tradition.”

Patton frowned, catching the little twinge of worry that was associated with Virgil avoiding talking about gender stuff too in depth. “Is this because you feel bad that you don’t really get what I’m going through?”

“Yes! No, wait—I don’t know! Just— _look_ ,” Virgil grunted. “I wanted to make you feel better. I’m the only cis dude in our little group, and you all have to deal with a lot more shit than I do. I just wanna help out.”

“You do!” Patton sat the pastry on the counter and took Virgil’s hands in their own. “You have never once rejected going out to buy me pads because you are embarrassed. You were more than okay with going to buy me new underwear when mine kept getting ruined by a particularly awful cycle. When my hair was still long, you’d hold it back if I was nauseous. Virgil Sanders, you are _incredible_.”

Virgil rolled his eyes lovingly. “Gross. Get a room.”

“Oooh, speaking of rooms... Can I get a lift to mine?” Patton sheepishly held out their arms.

“You are so lucky that you’re minuscule,” Virgil said as he scooped his tiny friend into his arms, taking them back to their bedroom. He lightly tossed them onto their bed and sat next to them as they got comfortable again.

“Thanks, Virgil.”

“It’s no problem, little star.”


End file.
